Autre-Monde
by Obaith
Summary: Et si la Nature se rebellait, décidait que l'humain n'était plus qu'un parasite ? Et si Clarke devait retrouver Lexa dans un monde qu'elle ne reconnait plus ?
1. Le monstre du magasin de lingerie

**_I'm losing my mind  
I think I'm running out of time  
I need a miracle  
And I don't know when I'll be fine  
_**

 _Des grattes-ciels à perte de vue, jouant au jeu de qui touchera les nuages en premier. Une jungle urbaine bruyante. Adossée au balcon de son appartement Clarke regardait le soleil se lever. Elle ignorait les gens, en bas dans la rue, courant pour être à l'heure au travail ou à l'école. Elle ne pensait qu'au sujet de son prochain tableau. C'était l'unique chose occupant son esprit. Soulevée par le vent, une de ses mèches rouges lui barra brièvement le visage. Cela la fit sourire, lui faisant penser à sa fille dormant dans la chambre à côté, c'était elle qui avait insisté pour qu'elle se teigne les cheveux, utilisant comme argument qu'une peintre devait avoir de la couleur partout, même dans ses cheveux. Cela lui fit également penser qu'il serait bientôt l'heure de préparer le petit-déjeuner, mais elle ne voulait pas se presser, une petite voix lui soufflait de prendre son temps. Alors Clarke le prit, laissant les minutes défiler. Le soleil finit lentement de s'éveiller._

 _"C'est normal que le réveil n'ait pas sonné ?"_

 _Entendre cette voix fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres de Clarke. Elle se retourna doucement, et attrapa la main de celle qui partageait sa vie depuis plusieurs années. Elle observa ses yeux verts comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle les voyait._

 _"Clarke ?"_

 _Cette manière si particulière de prononcer son prénom. Elle ne savait pas si un jour elle s'y habituerait, ou si cela provoquerait toujours cette petite pointe de surprise, cette sensation d'être unique._

 _"- Désolé je réfléchissais. Et oui c'est normal, je voulais que la grande femme d'affaire dorme un peu._

 _\- Donc tu voulais aussi la mettre en retard ?_

 _\- Non et puis… tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui, si ?"_

 _Incertaine Clarke fixa Lexa, cherchant une confirmation qu'elle craignait ne pas entendre. Mais la brune semblait autre part, dans un autre monde, et ne répondit pas immédiatement. Un silence peu confortable s'installa progressivement. La blonde sentit la panique l'envahir progressivement, elle ne comprenait pas cette absence de réponse, et voulait juste secouer Lexa, la réveiller, la sortir de ses pensées. C'était une question simple pourtant. Soudain un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la brune, et elle serra affectueusement la main de Clarke._

 _"- Non je ne travaille pas. Tu sais bien que Aden a insisté pour que ses deux mamans soient présentes à sa première rentrée._

 _\- Aden… Ce…_

 _\- Notre fils. Tu te sens bien ? Je t'ai dis de lever le pied, tes peintures te volent toute ton énergie."_

 _Clarke lâcha la main de Lexa pour s'adosser à la balustrade. Un fils ? Non. Une fille ? Oui. Ou alors c'était l'inverse. Elle devait le savoir pourtant, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on oublie facilement. Quelque chose clochait. Elle n'avait pas de fièvre, elle l'aurait senti. Non elle était sûre que c'était une fille. Ou alors elle avait un fils et une fille. L'esprit embrouillé elle entra à toute vitesse dans l'appartement, mais se cogna violemment dans une commode. Depuis quand il y avait une commode à cet endroit ? Titubante elle alla jusqu'à la cuisine, cherchant de l'eau fraîche, un doliprane, n'importe quoi qui lui remettrait les idées en place. Elle entendait Lexa la suivre de près, mais en se retournant elle n'était plus là. Elle était peut être allé chercher leur fille. Leur fils. Leur… Clarke s'assit sur une chaise, mais se retrouva le cul par terre. Plus terrifiée que paniquée, elle essaya de se relever, mais la table disparut à son tour. Elle sentit quelque chose de salé dévaler sa joue. L'incompréhension et la peur se mêlaient. Elle voulait juste hurler, mais ses cordes vocales ne lui obéissaient plus. Clarke ferma les yeux, se réfugia dans l'obscurité, dans ses pensées. Inspirant, expirant profondément, à la recherche de la quiétude, de la tranquillité. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son bras. Un contact aussi doux et léger qu'une aile de papillon. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec crainte. Deux orbes émeraude la fixaient avec bienveillance. Plongée dedans, elle sentit ses muscles se détendre. Si Lexa était là, il n'y avait plus de crainte à avoir, les choses ne pouvaient que s'améliorer._

 _"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Explique-moi !_

 _\- Puissions nous nous revoir._

 _\- Quoi ? Mais…"_

 _Une caresse sur la joue et la silhouette de Lexa s'effaça progressivement, laissant Clarke seule. Un hurlement résonna dans le lointain. Pas humain. Pas animal._

Le feu de camp ne brûlait plus depuis longtemps. Les yeux bleus de Clarke en fixèrent les restes, d'un air vide, pendant un moment. Le cauchemar tournait en boucle dans son esprit, ne voulant pas la laisser tranquille, comme s'il avait un message à faire passer. Mais il n'y avait pas de message, seulement une vision de ce qu'aurait dû être le futur, seulement une manière de la torturer un peu plus. La blonde finit par bouger, une part d'elle craignant que la chose ayant poussé le hurlement la trouve. Elle essaya d'enlever la terre incrustée dans le côté droit de son visage. Sans trop de succès. Sa main libre ramassa le dessin qu'elle avait réalisé la veille avant de dormir, ses yeux regardèrent, d'un air triste, la brune qui hantait ses rêves cauchemardesques. Clarke devait la retrouver mais ne savait même pas où chercher, par où, quoi commencer. Elle ne savait même pas si elle serait encore en vie dans deux jours. Elle plia soigneusement le dessin, et le rangea dans une poche de son sac. Elle allait rouler en boule son duvet, quand un craquement de branche attira son attention. Même si elle n'en montra rien, la peur lui noua le ventre. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qui trainait dans la forêt, mais était par contre certaine que ce n'était pas humain, que cela la tuerait avec plaisir. Elle avait envie de pleurer, mais se retint. Ce n'était pas le moment. Même si tout était contre elle, elle n'abandonnerait pas maintenant.

 ** _I need a miracle_**

Un autre craquement. Clarke se retourna pour la cinquième fois en cinq minutes. Elle détestait cette impression de se faire suivre, mais ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose. Elle avait essayé de courir un peu mais c'était Lexa la coureuse de fond, pas elle. Donc tant pis, elle continuait sa marche en espérant que la chose finirait par se lasser. Les arbres se faisaient moins nombreux, finirent par laisser place à un immense centre commercial. Au milieu d'une forêt. Clarke soupira, elle ne comprenait plus la nature qui l'entourait, cela l'énervait, mais l'émerveillait également, un peu plus chaque jour. Dans l'obscurité, entre les arbres, quelque chose bougea. Comme si la forêt la poussait à entrer dans le magasin. Il n'y avait pas grande chose à perdre de toute manière. Avec un peu de chance il y aurait de la nourriture encore comestible, et pas d'animaux mutants trop méchants. Clarke passa les portes et déchiffra rapidement le plan en lambeaux de l'entrée, avant de prendre la direction du deuxième étage. Le bruit de ses grosses chaussures de marche claquait dans le silence. Les escalators ne fonctionnaient plus, et quelques brins d'herbe se distinguaient déjà entre les marches. Au milieu du hall un chêne grandissait lentement, mais assez rapidement pour que ce soit visible. Un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier menant au deuxième étage, Clarke s'arrêta et l'observa. Tous ces changements dans la nature, dans l'ordre naturel des choses, l'effrayaient, c'était comme si l'être humain n'avait plus sa place, n'était plus qu'un minuscule parasite destiné à être détruit. Mais son côté curieux, artistique, ne pouvait qu'être fasciné. Son carnet de dessin débordait déjà de ses trouvailles. Une biche à deux têtes et son faon. Une coccinelle de la taille d'une main. Un chien de la taille d'un poney avec des oreilles ressemblant étrangement à celle d'un lapin. Alors son pied se retira de la marche, et elle alla s'assoir devant le chêne, sortit une feuille et un crayon. Clarke dessina longtemps, oublia le monde qui l'entourait, oublia que n'importe quoi pouvait lui sauter dessus à tout moment, qu'elle était visible par n'importe qui. Seul le crayon entre ses doigts comptait, la manière de représenter au mieux les branches de l'arbre. Le seul bruit était celui de la mine sur le papier.

 **"Excuse-nous…"**

Un sursaut. Un bond. Le crayon vola à l'autre bout de la pièce. Clarke regarda son interlocuteur d'un air ahuri et perplexe. Une hallucination, cela ne pouvait être que ça. Une hallucination auditive et visuelle très crédible, mais une hallucination quand même. Le garçon leva ses mains et recula d'un pas, comme pour montrer qu'il n'était pas armé. Clarke se releva doucement, fixant l'inconnu d'un air méfiant.

 **"- Qui es-tu ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?**

 **\- Je m'appelle Jasper et toi ? Avec mon ami on était juste venu chercher de quoi manger et boire, peut être une arme aussi, les alentours sont assez dangereux ces derniers temps.**

 **\- Où est ton ami ?**

 **\- Dans une quincaillerie il a pas pu résister à l'appel des boulons. T'inquiètes pas, on est que tous les deux, je te le jure ! Et je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur, c'était pas mon but, c'est juste que je voulais savoir si tu connaissais un peu les lieux. Avec Monty on a pas trop envie de se perdre et de plus jamais retrouver la sortie."**

Clarke le fixa un moment sans rien dire. Les deux dernières semaines passées seule avaient, considérablement, effrité sa capacité à faire confiance rapidement.

 **"- Je m'appelle Clarke, et non je ne connais pas du tout cet endroit. Mais il y a un plan à l'entrée qui devrait vous aider.**

 **\- Oui on a vu, mais il est dans un sale état. Tu veux visiter avec nous ? On est plus forts à plusieurs, et puis c'est pas cool de rester seul."**

Jasper n'avait pas l'air méchant, aucune once de ruse ou de malice dans le regard, juste un air un peu curieux et un peu fripon. Il ressemblait à un gentil lutin. Clarke acquiesça doucement. Il n'avait pas tort, elle sentait qu'elle aurait l'esprit plus tranquille avec deux personnes. Même si Jasper n'avait pas une carrure d'armoire à glace, et semblait plus du genre à fuir qu'à combattre. Il sourit, un vrai et large sourire comme Clarke n'en avait pas vu depuis longtemps, et partit ramasser le crayon tombé plus loin. La blonde lui sourit légèrement et rangea son matériel.

 **"Eh Jasper regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !"**

Un garçon aux traits asiatique sortit d'une boutique un peu plus loin, les bras chargés de tournevis, de vis, et de d'autres objets dont Clarke ignorait l'utilité. Il s'arrêta brusquement en apercevant Clarke, et esquissa un sourire timide.

 **"- Oh bonjour, Jasper t'a persuadé de rejoindre le côté obscur ?**

 **\- En quelque sorte oui…"**

Le lutin se précipita pour aider son ami à ranger toute la quincaillerie dans un grand sac. Il cocha ensuite quelque chose sur un bout de papier. Après une rapide concertation ils partirent en direction du premier étage. Clarke les suivit sans un mot, attentive cette fois à ce qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre aux alentours. Non. Le seul bruit était celui de leurs chaussures, et les voix des deux amis se disputant sur la capacité de Wolverine à vaincre Deadpool. Cela ne la rassurait qu'à moitié. Elle était pressée d'en finir.

 **"- Eh Clarke t'aimes bien les livres ? Demanda Jasper.**

 **\- Plutôt oui. Pourquoi ?"**

En guise de réponse, il se contenta de désigner une grande librairie sur le côté. Beaucoup de livres traînaient au sol, certains aux pages déchirées, d'autres gonflées par l'humidité. Monty, aidé de Jasper, commença à les ramasser, à les remettre avec soin à leur place. Clarke se baladait entre les rayons, récupérant parfois un livre pour en lire le résumé. En partant de chez elle, elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'en emporter, cela aurait pris trop de place, pesé trop lourd de toute manière. Mais elle le regrettait. Elle en glissa un dans son sac. Un moyen de plus pour s'évader le soir. En s'enfuyant de chez elle, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait autant besoin d'oublier le quotidien. Elle pensait retrouver Lexa en quelques jours, une semaine grand maximum. Elle ne s'était rarement jamais autant trompé.

 **"Clarke… On a un problème…"**

La voix chuchotante de Jasper la sortit de ses pensées, la fit revenir vers l'entrée du magasin. Les deux compères, cachés derrière un rayon, regardait de l'autre côté, vers un magasin de lingerie. La blonde s'accroupit à leurs côtés.

 **"Quoi ? Y a un pervers qui essaye des sous-vêtements ?"**

Jasper retint difficilement un rire et désigna plutôt une partie obscure du magasin. Après quelques secondes passées à fixer l'ombre Clarke comprit que ce n'en était pas une. C'était énorme, ça avait des griffes et il fallait passer devant pour sortir.


	2. La cavalière inconnue

_Hey !_

 _Déjà merci pour les follows, les reviews, ça fait super plaisir. Et donc voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira_

* * *

 ** _Run boy run! This world is not made for you  
_** ** _Run boy run! They're trying to catch you  
_** ** _Run boy run! Running is a victory  
_** ** _Run boy run! Beauty lays behind the hills_**

 **"- Il nous poursuit toujours ? Hurla Jasper**

 **\- Tu veux vraiment t'arrêter pour vérifier ? Répondit Monty sur le même ton"**

Clarke préféra ne pas participer à ce concours de hurlements, jugeant plus judicieux de garder le peu de souffle qui lui restait. Elle dévalait un escalier, cherchant, désespérément, une sortie, une cachette, une arme, n'importe quoi qui pourrait la sortir de cette situation catastrophique. Mais rien, rien à part des magasins vides et sombres, des couloirs qui n'en finissaient pas. Un cri inhumain se fit entendre, non loin derrière. La blonde accéléra, ignorant la sensation de brûlure dans ses jambes, son cœur qui lui faisait mal. Elle le savait pourtant qu'aller dans ce centre commercial était une mauvaise idée. C'était trop grand, trop vaste, trop inconnu. Elle commençait à regretter la forêt. Au moins là-bas elle aurait pu essayer de se cacher au sommet d'un arbre. Comme le disait toujours Lexa, il n'y a rien de plus sûr qu'une forêt. Jasper passa à côté de Clarke comme une flèche, semblant savoir où aller. La blonde le suivit, tentant de le rattraper, espérant que Monty tenait toujours le coup. Elle résista à la tentation de se retourner. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de revoir le monstre, elle l'avait vu une fois cela lui suffisait largement. Jasper s'engouffra dans un magasin de jeux-vidéos. S'il y allait pour récupérer une ou deux jaquettes Clarke le tuerait. Mais non. Il essayait d'ouvrir une porte dans le fond du magasin. Fermé apparemment. Monty arriva à son tour. Le monstre serait bientôt là lui aussi. Ils pouvaient l'entendre descendre l'escalier en grognant.

 **"- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ? Chuchota Monty.**

 **\- C'est une sortie de secours ! Elle devrait nous mener dehors, mais elle doit être coincée, j'arrive pas à l'ouvrir. Tu crois qu'on arriverait à la défoncer ?**

 **\- Si on avait vingt kilos de muscles en plus peut être… Laisse tomber, la sortie principale ne doit plus être loin.**

 **\- Baissez vous. Vite. Murmura Clarke."**

Sans discuter les deux garçons obéirent rapidement. À moitié cachés par le comptoir, ils pouvaient voir le monstre passer lentement devant le magasin, reniflant les alentours. Clarke n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qu'il avait pu être avant les mutations. Un gros ours sûrement. Un gros et grand ursidé maintenant sans fourrure mais avec des griffes bien plus longues. Évidemment il n'y avait pas de fusil, de grenades ou un bazooka dans les alentours. Clarke soupira. Elle n'aimait pas abandonner, elle détestait ça, mais là tout de suite elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

 **"- Retour à la case départ. Chuchota Jasper. On retente le plan de tout à l'heure ?**

 **\- Tu veux dire lancer un caillou dans une direction et courir dans le sens opposé ? Ca a vachement bien marché. Répliqua Clarke."**

Elle regarda Monty, attendant son avis. Mais l'asiatique ne réagit pas, semblant chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Peut être de quoi faire une bombe ou un piège. Elle fouilla à son tour dans son paquetage, peut être qu'un revolver serait apparu par magie entre temps. Elle sortit un crayon avant de le ranger. Elle pouvait être impulsive, mais pas au point de charger un ours avec un crayon. Jasper piqua un tournevis des mains de Monty, et commença à discrètement avancer dans les rayons. Clarke essaya de le retenir mais ne fut pas assez réactive.

 **"- Reviens là, tu vas te faire tuer !**

 **\- Mais non, t'inquiètes pas. Je vais juste le distraire, et vous, vous en profitez pour vous enfuir. Avec un peu de chance j'arriverai à le blesser avec le tournevis. On se retrouve à l'abri.**

 **\- Non ! Jasper !"**

Monty se précipita vers son compère mais Clarke le retint par la manche. Il tenta de se dégager, de se débattre, mais arrêta tout mouvement en voyant Jasper s'approcher de plus en plus de la créature.

 **"- On ne peut pas le laisser faire ! Il va se faire massacrer !**

 **\- C'est notre seule chance de nous en sortir, et puis il est rapide, il va le semer sans problèmes.**

 **\- Même ! C'est mon ami je ne peux pas le laisser ! En plus il a aucun sens de l'orientation il…**

 **\- Attends.**

 **\- Quoi ?"**

Clarke leva une main, lui faisant signe de se taire, et quitta sa cachette pour se rapprocher un peu de l'entrée. La créature faisait les cents pas devant le magasin, les yeux voilés elle semblait aveugle. Mais son ouïe fonctionnait parfaitement, et elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde à suivre un Jasper bruyant. Monty, l'air inquiet et nerveux, regarda son ami disparaître au détour d'un couloir, avant de détourner son regard sur Clarke.

 **"- Il faut qu'on y aille maintenant. L'abri n'est pas à côté et Jasper ne pourra pas courir éternellement.**

 **\- Tu n'as pas entendu ? C'est lointain mais je crois avoir entendu un bruit de chevaux. Il y a peut être des gens pas loin. Ils pourront peut être nous aider.**

 **\- Écoute si on les croise tant mieux, mais pour l'instant on doit surtout se concentrer sur l'abri."**

Sur ces mots Monty sortit du magasin et se mit à marcher rapidement vers la sortie. L'inquiétude lui vrillait les entrailles, et il priait de toutes ses forces pour que Jasper s'en sorte. Il aurait aimé se porter à sa rescousse, mais il connaissait bien son meilleur ami. Quand il avait une idée en tête, il était pire qu'un chien avec son os. Et il lui en voudrait de casser son plan. Clarke le rejoint, et ils sortirent sans un mot du centre commercial. Il ne savait que penser d'elle, elle ne ressemblait pas à une pillarde, ne semblait pas être une menace tout court. Mais depuis le début du merdier, il avait pris l'habitude de n'être qu'avec Jasper. Un bruit de sabots, au milieu des arbres, se fit entendre.

 **"Ah tu vois que j'avais raison !"**

Monty se contenta de hausser les épaules, scrutant les alentours. Une part de Clarke aurait aimé se précipiter vers le bruit, mais la part plus rationnelle lui conseillait de se méfier. Même si elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de pire que le monstre du centre commercial. Deux monstres peut être. Une voix féminine un peu inquiète retentit non loin.

 **"Lincoln ! C'est pas drôle montre toi !"**

Clarke et Monty échangèrent un rapide regard interrogatif. Un cheval à la robe bai finit par sortir du couvert des arbres, sa cavalière regardait les alentours d'un air inquiet, mais, en apercevant la blonde et le brun, changea d'expression en quelques secondes. D'un air glacial elle les jaugea et stoppa lentement sa monture.

 **"- Qui êtes vous ?**

 **\- Moi c'est Monty, elle c'est Clarke et toi ? On est pas des méchants hein.**

 **\- Vous auriez pas vu un grand métisse au crâne rasé par hasard ?**

 **\- Pas du tout. Désolé."**

Pendant ce temps Jasper courait toujours. Il regarda derrière lui et sourit, satisfait, en constatant que son plan avait fonctionné. Il avait compris rapidement que le monstre ne se guidait que grâce à l'odorat. Il avait donc enlevé ses chaussures avant de faire un tour dans un magasin Sephora. Au milieu de toutes ces senteurs la créature, tel un petit chien trop sensible, avait perdu la boule et devait être encore occupé à se taper la tête contre un mur. Ainsi avait été vaincu la grande bête du centre commercial, grâce à lui Jasper Jordan, et aussi grâce à beaucoup de parfums pour femmes oui. Il effectua une glissade au milieu d'un couloir et sauta sur une des rampes d'escalier. Il espérait que Monty et Clarke étaient parvenus jusqu'à l'abri sans soucis. Il l'aimait bien Clarke, ce n'était pas la rigolote de service pour sûr, mais elle avait l'air sympathique. De toute manière, si elle essayait de leur voler leurs barres chocolatées, il comptait sur Monty pour lui enfoncer un tournevis dans le pied. Jasper se laissa glisser jusqu'en bas et se précipita vers la sortie avec un grand sourire. Sourire qu'il perdit progressivement en reconnaissant la silhouette de son ami. Il devait y avoir un problème. Clarke s'était blessée ? Il mit quelques secondes à percuter que la présence d'un cheval n'était pas non plus normale, que la cavalière ne lui était pas familière. C'était définitif, quelque chose clochait. En le voyant, Monty lui sauta dessus, le serra rapidement dans ses bras avant de vérifier que tout allait bien. Mais Jasper ne lui prêta quasiment aucune attention, obnubilée qu'il était par la beauté de la cavalière. De magnifiques et soyeux cheveux noirs, un visage aux traits sublimes. Un ange guerrier tombé du ciel.

 **"- Oh Jasper ! Tu m'écoutes ? Demanda Monty en claquant des doigts devant le visage de l'interpellé**

 **\- Désolé. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

 **\- Je te demandais si tout allait bien. Et pourquoi tu pues le parfum ? Tu t'es baigné dans du Chanel ou quoi ?**

 **\- Non non, j'ai juste semé le monstre dans un magasin de parfums. Vous allez bien hein ? Pas blessé rien ?**

 **\- Mais oui, mais plus jamais tu me refais le coup du plan diversion hein ? Plus jamais !**

 **\- Oui oui promis."**

Monty asséna une gentille claque derrière la tête de Jasper, avant de reporter son attention sur la cavalière inconnue. Clarke regardait l'intérieur du centre commercial avec une inquiétude qu'elle avait du mal à dissimuler. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise ici, et aurait bien aimé aller à l'abri dont parlait les deux compères. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus laisser l'inconnue là. Elle avait peut être besoin d'aide, et elle devait être prévenue pour la créature, qu'elle n'aille pas s'engouffrer dans le centre commercial tête baissée. Clarke finit par avancer vers la cavalière et lui tendit sa main.

 **"On va recommencer. Je m'appelle Clarke, enchantée de faire ta connaissance, comment tu t'appelles ?"**

Sa main fut regardée d'un air, non pas dédaigneux, mais plus curieux, comme si se serrer la main était incongru. Mais elle finit par être saisie.

 **"- Octavia. Dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais été également enchanté, mais j'ai perdu un ami dans la forêt donc tu comprends… Vous êtes sûr de ne pas l'avoir vu ou au moins aperçu ? Il est difficilement ratable, c'est une armoire à glace avec plusieurs tatouages.**

 **\- Non désolé on était pourchassé par un espèce d'ours mutant."**

D'ailleurs les contre coups de la course commençaient à se faire ressentir. Clarke sentait ses jambes trembler, son coeur peinant à retrouver un rythme normal, et son tee-shirt collé à sa peau. Elle aurait aimé s'appuyer sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un, ou même s'asseoir, mais elle ne voulait pas faire preuve de faiblesse devant Octavia. Elle préférait passer pour quelqu'un de fort, même si elle ne se sentait pas du tout forte en ce moment, mais plus complètement paumée et sans repères. Mais ça, Octavia n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Monty attira leur attention sur la position du soleil dans le ciel. S'ils voulaient avoir le temps pour trouver un endroit avant la nuit, il valait mieux se dépêcher. L'asiatique nota sur la carte de la cavalière les coordonnées de leur abri, qu'elle puisse les rejoindre quand elle aura retrouvé son ami. Clarke espérait vraiment qu'elle le retrouve, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle vive ce qu'elle endurait. Le cheval fit demi-tour et, avec sa cavalière, disparut dans l'ombre des arbres.

 ** _Run boy run_**

Le feu de camp crépitait doucement, dissipait les ombres, l'obscurité menaçante. Une odeur de soupe flottait encore dans les airs. Monty bricolait un piège pendant que Jasper lisait une vieille bande dessinée. Clarke fixait les flammes d'un air pensif, elle se sentait prête à basculer dans le sommeil à tout instant. La journée avait été mouvementée et elle voulait se reposer. Mais elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Des cauchemars, encore et toujours les mêmes, elle aurait tout donné pour une boîte de somnifères, mais elle avait fini la dernière il y a de cela une semaine, et depuis impossible d'en retrouver. Jasper avait beaucoup de médicaments sur lui, en particulier ceux, avec quelques modifications, qui pouvaient faire planer, mais rien pour bien dormir. Alors elle restait éveillée, cherchant un sujet de conversation à lancer, et finit par le trouver.

 **"Dites...vous faisiez quoi avant que tout dérape ?"**

Monty posa doucement ses outils, et releva la tête. Jasper, à fond dans son histoire, continua de lire, Clarke était prête à parier qu'il n'avait même pas entendu la question.

 **"- Ca peut paraître idiot, mais, ça ne fait qu'à peine deux mois que tout est parti en vrille, pourtant je me souviens à peine de comment c'était avant. Peut être parce que c'est trop douloureux de se rappeler ce qu'on a perdu, ou alors que ça ne sert à rien de se rappeler le goût d'un burger alors qu'on en mangera plus jamais.**

 **\- Peut être oui. Même si avec les talents de cuisinier de Jasper, il pourra sûrement nous en faire un si on lui trouve les ingrédients.**

 **\- Tu parles, à part pour réchauffer de la soupe il est une vraie catastrophe ambulante. Il a toujours été plus fort pour exploser des trucs, que pour en créer. Une fois il a même mis le feu au laboratoire de notre université.**

 **\- Vous étudiez la même chose ?**

 **\- Yep, mécanique tous les deux. Et toi, tu faisais quoi avant que tout dérape ?**

 **\- C'est une longue histoire."**


End file.
